Bright Light
by UrazamayKing
Summary: almost 2000 words of trying to figure out what, or who Hikari is going to go see.  Basically a little mystery day for Hikari. I've included most of the characters from adventure and adventure 02.    DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN DIGIMON


A/N—Well see the thing we have to take into account here is that I love Hikari shippings, Takari, Daikari, Yakari, Wallace and Hikari, the only one I can't see is Hikari and Jou… oh and Taichi…that's weird… another thing to consider is that I hate Koushiro and tend to leave him out of things… and that this is my first actual finished fanfiction… soo yay!

Bright Light

"Hikari, where are you going?" Taichi asked his sister.

"Outside…" Hikari replied slowly as her hand quivered above the door handle.

Taichi continued to speak to the back of his sister. "Just outside? So if I were to stand at the door and watch you leave you'd sit down just outside the door? What good would that do?"

"It would be relaxing?" Hikari tried.

Taichi wasn't going for that, "So is the balcony—or your bed. What's that in your hands?"

Hikari froze, clutching the piece of paper firmly. "It's… nothing." She said finally turning to face her brother.

"Let me see it." Taichi said, "I'm babysitting you—"

"I'm fifteen!" Hikari growled.

"It's a love letter isn't it?" Taichi nodded, "Mmmhmm, I told mom, but she wouldn't listen, nope. I knew that sending you off to summer camp would get you interested in boys, but she wouldn't hear of it."

"I'm leaving now…" Hikari said.

"No you aren't." Taichi said stepping in the way. "Let me see the letter."

Hikari hesitated, wondering if she should just let him read it or not… if he knew what it said, he may have let her go. But she had to stand strong. "No."

"Hikari!" Taichi snapped, "Give it here!" He grabbed at her arm but she slipped away and ran toward the kitchen. Taichi ran after her, "Come back!"

"Taichi, just let it be!" Hikari yelled standing on one side of the kitchen table while Taichi stood on the other. And suddenly Hikari had an idea! If she could only get past Taichi for a moment!

Taichi jumped onto the table and Hikari smirked—perfect. "Thanks Taichi!" She said as he lunged toward her and she ran around to the other side of the table and ran into the next room where an old rustic styled computer sat on a desk. Hikari pulled out her pink and white digivice and yelled, "Digital gate open!"

She felt herself being sucked inside the computer as she watched her brother run toward her. She landed firmly on the ground in the digital world and she spun around. "Digital gate close!"

And then she was safe. Taichi could no longer follow her.

Hikari walked along the tree line of the lush green forest to her left. She wasn't exactly sure where she was, but it didn't really matter all that much to her as she could easily find a portal out of the digital world and then she could be on her merry way back in Japan.

"Hikari?" A voice asked suddenly, causing Hikari to jump and spin around. "What are you doing here?" It was Iori.

"Iori?" Hikari asked slowly, "yeah—I'm just passing through."

"Passing through? You mean like using the digi-world to travel… that's smart."

"I thought so."

"You haven't seen Miyako or Ken have you?" Iori asked

"No, sorry, I just came in."

"Darn…" Iori said, "They told me we were going to play hide and seek but they never seeked!"

"Aww…" Hikari felt bad for him, it was obvious that they had forced him into playing the game, as Iori would never willingly play hide and seek, but the poor kid.

"Yeah I just met them here in the digiworld when I was looking for Armadimon and then they told me that they wanted to play hide and seek!"

"They were probably on a date..." Hikari told him patting his head. She wanted to comfort him, she really did, but there was the issue at hand and she had to keep going! "I'd better get going then," Hikari said to him, "If I see them I'll tell them you're looking Ok?"

"Alright, thanks Hikari…" Iori said and then he was off again, heading the opposite direction Hikari was headed.

Soon Hikari found a small screen sitting on the forest floor and she smiled, once again pulling out her digivice and pointing it at the screen. "Digital gate open!" She smiled and then she was pulled through.

This time, coming through the screen she didn't land quite as elegantly as she had the last time, she crash landed in the middle of some random person's bedroom. She quickly pointed her device back to the computer she had come out of, but it was too late, she had been seen, and she had to face the trespassing consequences.

"Um… Why?" A voice asked simply. It was familiar so Hikari spun around and smiled.

"Hi Yamato…" She said, "I was just coming through the digital world, and I guess it brought me here…" She was trying to make it not sound too suspicious. Yamato could always have been speaking with Taichi.

"I see…" Yamato said, "Well Takeru and Daisuke are in the other room… if you want to leave my bedroom—unless you were doing something?" he really wanted her out of his room.

Hikari nodded, "yeah I'll just…" and she said nothing more as she left Yamato's messy bedroom and came into the room where Takeru and Daisuke both lay on their stomachs in front of the television with video game controllers in their hands

Perhaps she need not tell them she was here… then she could be on her merry way. But first—just in case… she slipped the piece of paper she was holding into her backpack. She bought it because it looked like something Mimi would want, but it turned out that Mimi was over brown shoulder bags now, so Hikari decided to use it instead. She looked at her attire, wondering—would they be curious as to why she was wearing a dress? Why her hair was done up? No… she was a girl. She could wear a dress…

Hikari took one step toward the door when Daisuke yelled, "What are you doing here? Are you the monster that was in my closet last night?"

"Hikari?" Takeru said smiling, ignoring Daisuke the same way Hikari had planned to.

"Hi Takeru… Daisuke." Hikari fake smiled to the boys on the floor. "I have to go though—"

"Were you in Yamato's room?" Daisuke asked.

"No—" Hikari started

"Yes she was!" Yamato yelled from his bedroom.

"Gee thanks…" Hikari sighed.

"No prob," Yamato called again.

"You and… Yamato?" Daisuke asked.

"No-nooo… Absolutely not like that. I was just—"

"You picked my brother?" Takeru said a little put out.

"No—I didn't _pick_ anyone, I was just coming through—"

"His window?" Takeru asked jumping to conclusions.

"Or the closet?" Daisuke asked.

Again Hikari and Takeru ignored him, "No, the digi-world! Now if you'll excuse me, I have to go and get to where I was headed."

"Oh…" Takeru sighed, "See you later Hikari… do you want to get something to eat later?"

"Not today… sorry, I'm a little busy." Hikari said.

"What about now?" Daisuke asked.

"I'm busy now too."

"Tomorrow?" Takeru asked.

"Also busy."

"Thursday?" Daisuke asked.

"Today is Thursday… good bye." Hikari said, turning to leave.

"Bye…" the two boys mumbled together.

Hikari walked out of Yamato's new apartment and headed down the street, toward my final destination.

"Hikari!" Mimi's loud and cheery voice called out, "Do you want to come shopping with us!" She jumped up from behind Hikari and wrapped her arm around her shoulders, "Sora and I were just taking Jou out for a day of shopping!" then she whispered quietly, "his dad just gave him a credit card—his dad's a doctor… which means… lot's of shoes for Mimi!"

Hikari shook her head, "No thanks—it's great to see you though, did you come all the way to Japan just to steal Jou's money?"

"Mhm, yep." Mimi smiled, "You sure you don't wanna come—Oh my! That is the cutest dress I've ever seen! Don't you think it would look great on me Sora?"

"Oh… yeah, for sure Mimi…" Sora sighed, she looked like she didn't want to be shopping, and a figure stood behind Sora, with boxed mounded up in his arms. That must have been Jou.

"Where ever did you get such an adorable little dress?" Mimi asked.

"I… made it actually." Hikari said a little flustered that Mimi liked it so much, "It was my first one and I wasn't sure how it looked—"

"Well it looks divine dear! Simply divine!" Mimi cheered.

"Alright, well I'll see you later, I really should be going." Hikari said to them.

"Oh, alright then, have fun Hikari," Mimi said moving along.

Sora walked past with her cell phone out, and as she was passing she said, "Taichi is looking for you… I told him you were at the park."

"Thanks!" Hikari smiled.

Jou waddled past mumbling something about being a shoe rack.

When they were finally gone Hikari finally made her way to the hill by the lake. It was still a long walk, but she finally knew that she was home free… she couldn't really think of anyone else to get in her way… other than her mother—but her mom was in the states for a couple of weeks, so there was no way that could happen.

Finally Hikari made it to the top and smiled as she sat down by the willow tree that sat atop the hill. She was early by about ten minutes; she could have been a little nicer to the others instead of pushing them off like that… oh well.

She watched as the clouds passed, and the sun began to set, until finally the boy she had been waiting for arrived.

"Hikari!" He said happily looking around to make sure Taichi wasn't around. He moved forward and sat down beside her to watch the sunset. "You look beautiful." He said.

"Thanks," Hikari smiled, admiring his casual day wear, "you look absolutely normal." He laughed and put his arm around her as they sat together to watch the sunset.

Hikiari thought back to what the letter had said,

"_Dear Hikari,_

_I found the perfect place! It's so beautiful—you'll love it! You know the lake? Well there is a willow tree sitting on top of a hill right by it, and we'll have the perfect view of the sunset as it reflects on the lake… anyway, see you there at seven?_

_Love Koushiro,"_


End file.
